medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor (2010)
Medal of Honor is an upcoming first-person shooter video game in the Medal of Honor series, developed by EA Los Angeles and DICE[3], due for release on Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in 2010[4]. The game will be a reboot of the series, set in modern-day Afghanistan. Medal of Honor's single-player campaign will use a heavily-modified version of Unreal Engine 3 and its multiplayer will use the Frostbite engine.[1] This game is expected to utilize dedicated servers as hinted by Sean Decker, General Manager at EA, in Atomic PC's feature article. [5] At E3 2010, EA announced that a Playstation 3 exclusive Special Edition would be released and will include a remastered version of 2002's Medal of Honor: Frontline. Medal of Honor's single-player campaign will use a heavily modified version of Unreal Engine 3, and its multiplayer will use the Frostbite engine.[9] The game is expected to utilize dedicated servers as hinted by Sean Decker, General Manager at EA, in Atomic PC's feature article.[10] It is the first game in the Medal of Honor series to receive an 'M' (for mature) rating from the ESRB; all the previous installments have been rated 'T' for teen. Single-player Campaign Plot The game will feature a single-player campaign, in which the player will control multiple characters from both the “Tier 1” and “Big Military” perspectives.[11] The storyline will follow several "Tier One Operators" working under the National Command Authority in Afghanistan during Operation Enduring Freedom.[12] Players will also play as a US Army Ranger and an Apache helicopter gunner, fighting on a larger scale than the "Tier 1 Ops" campaign, as players will then only be a small part of the war machine. The campaign will be heavily weighted (with regards to playtime) in favor of the Tier 1 operators.[13] Gameplay The emphasis will be on realism, with EA going as far as to bring in real Tier 1 Operators from the United States military as consultants. It is expected to include the kinds of objectives and tasks issued in real life such as raiding terrorist hideouts, hostage rescues and undercover operations. The single player is set to include some drivable vehicles such as helicopters, jeeps and a quad bike. Multiplayer Developer Gordon Van Dyke mentioned that people "shouldn't expect a clone of Battlefield Bad Company 2 for Medal of Honor's multiplayer" in a GameSpy interview.[10] Electronic Arts confirmed that if the player pre-ordered Medal of Honor they would get a beta code for the multiplayer beta for PS3 and PC on June 21st, 2010 or for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 VIPs, June 17th. The delayed Xbox 360 beta was then released a month later. The beta concluded on July 31st, 2010 for the PlayStation 3 and PC, while the Xbox 360 beta ended on August 9th, 2010. Medal of Honor's multiplayer is being developed by EA Digital Illusions CE. Electronic Arts released multiplayer beta keys for the PS3 and PC on June 21, 2010. The Xbox 360 beta was initially delayed, but eventually opened on July 20, 2010. This featured 3 different weapon classes, two different maps and two different game modes. Marketing Limited Edition Pending on a beta announcement within a 12 month period of Medal Of Honor's release,the Limited Edition will get you an invite to the Battlefield 3 beta and a token to download Medal of Honor: Frontline. The Limited Edition will also feature content out-of-the-box such as early access to weapons only attainable via upgrades and a Limited Edition exclusive Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun[14]. Tier 1 Edition After the announcement of the Limited Edition EA Los Angeles stated that they would release a special Tier 1 Edition in Europe. The Tier 1 edition will cost the same as the Limited Edition and feature the same benefits as the Limited Edition (including the Battlefield 3 Beta Key). Additionally, owners of the Tier 1 Edition will receive a code to have access to the Class Operational Tier 1, "a select group of soldiers in order to unlock the M60 Machine Gun that Rambo fans will remember"[15]. The Tier 1 Edition will be released in Europe, October 15th, for all three platforms. Linkin Park thumb|300px|right A new Linkin Park song, The Catalyst, was featured in the Medal of Honor trailer set released on August 1, 2010. The trailer featuring the song was directed by Linkin Park's own Joe Hahn. The song will also be included on the games soundtrack due out October 12, 2010.[16]not Retail editions Tier 1 Edition The Tier 1 edition allows purchasers to unlock the Toz-194 and R870 earlier than normal Limited Edition Purchasers of the Limited Edition version of Medal of Honor will receive an invitation to the Battlefield 3 beta. The Limited Edition will also feature content out-of-the-box such as weapons, ammunition and camouflages. The PS3 version of the Limited Edition will also include a remastered version of 2002's Medal of Honor: Frontline. [12] Characters *Spc. Dante Adams 1/75th Ranger RGT. *Cpt. Brad "Hawk" Hawkins Apache "Gunfighter" *"Rabbit" AFO Neptune Tier 1 Operator *"Deuce" AFO Wolfpack Tier 1 Operator *"Dusty" AFO Wolfpack Tier 1 Operator Trivia *It is currently the first, and so far only, game of the Medal of Honor series to take place in a Modern setting. *This is is the only game of the MOH series that is partially developed by DICE. *This game features gameplay from many perspectives, which is unprecedented for the Medal of Honor series. *The EA game Battlefield Heroes released a set of outfits and upgraded weapons inspired by Medal of Honor in an event called Battlefield Heroes goes Tier 1. *This is the first Medal of Honor game to receive a M (for Mature) rating by the ESRB. *The PS3 Limited Collector's Edition and the Tier 1 Edition of the game will also contain a remastered version of Medal of Honor: Frontline. See Also *Achievements/Trophies *Cheats *Screenshots *Videos *Walkthrough External Links *Official site *EA Game Profile Category:Games